


I Miss Them Yuuri

by pandora13raven95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora13raven95/pseuds/pandora13raven95
Summary: Usually, it's Victor that helps Yuuri when he is upset but once a certain date rolls around Victor is the one that needs Yuuri's help. Yuuri thought making pancakes for Victor would be a lovely gesture, but it was nothing in comparison to what he did for him later.





	I Miss Them Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments on my previous works! I love ya all!

Yuuri was busy in the kitchen making pancakes. He’s pink ‘kiss the cook’ apron was covered in flour as was his face, hands, hair…

“Add egg and then-” he muttered mixing the ingredients together in a bowl and looking down at his phone. “This should not be this hard” In theory it wasn’t but it was the first time Yuuri was attempting pancakes and he wanted to make them perfect. It was a Saturday and he got up at six in the morning just so that he could surprise Victor with them. 

After half an hour more, and way too much flour the pancakes were ready, well what was left of them anyway. Unfortunately, some of them didn’t make it… Yuuri tasted them and smiled.

“Wow these are actually pretty good!” he exclaimed proudly with a full mouth. He wiped the flour off and tossed the apron to the side. Then he arranged the pancaked on the plate and poured maple syrup over them. And smiled again. He was so happy that he could do something for Victor for once. Once he brewed a cup of coffee, he took the plate and mug and walked towards their bedroom where Victor was still sleeping. 

“Good morning sleepy head!” Yuuri said as he entered the bedroom. “I have fresh coffee and pancakes! Now, am I the best husband or what?”

Victor laid still for a few seconds, Yuuri was sure he was still asleep until he heard a very faint sniffle. 

“Vitya, are you okay?” Yuuri asked concerned setting down the plate and the mug on the dresser. He still didn’t receive an answer. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri sat down on his side of the bed and put his hand on Victor’s shoulder. Slowly, Victor turned around to face his husband. His beautiful face was tear stained, it looked like he was crying for hours. Yuuri’s heart gave a painful squeeze, and he grew more concerned. 

“Baby, what happened?” He heard himself say before he even realised he opened his mouth. Victor made brief eye contact with Yuuri and sat up on the bed hugging his knees. 

“Nothing, it’s just-” Victor said with a weak voice and stopped himself looking down at the bed.

“Baby, if you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to,” Yuuri said gently and placed a hand on top of Victor’s knee. “but I’m here for you.”

After a few seconds, Victor gained composure. “You know, how I don’t talk about my family much?”

Yuuri nodded and gave a small encouraging smile. 

“Well, the reason is…the reason…” Victor broke down in tears again.

“Oh, baby,” Yuuri said and moved closer to Victor pulling him in for a hug which Victor returned. He grabbed onto Yuuri as if he was about to fall and that was the only thing stopping him. Yuuri could feel his t-shirt getting soaked by the tears but he didn’t care. He just rubbed circles on Victor’s back. “Shh baby, it’ll be okay.” 

\------

It was some time, a few hours maybe until Yuuri finally managed to calm Victor down. Victor rested his head in Yuuri’s lap while Yuuri played with his hair.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked gently, leaning down and kissing Victor’s temple.

“Better” Victor replied sniffling. “thank you”

“No need to thank me, honey, I just want you to be okay.”

Victor sat up again and looked Yuuri in the eyes. “What I wanted to tell you before, the reason why I don’t like to bring up my family is because…” he took a deep breath and Yuuri took his hand. “once when I was eight, I stayed longer to practice skating, even though my mom insisted I come home. I told her she didn’t understand how important it was to me, it's so stupid to think about now, but then I got SO angry” a lone tear made its way down Victor’s cheek, Yuuri wiped it away. “I was practising for hours, I pushed myself too hard, fell over and twisted my wrist. I called mom crying and begging her to come pick me up, of course, she did. I mean, she was going to…

Victor stopped for a moment, just when Yuuri was about to ask something, thinking that the conversation was over Victor carried on. “Dad went with her, he didn’t like her driving alone in the dark. A drunk driver hit their car. They both died on the spot. Today’s the anniversary.”

“Oh, baby,” Yuuri said with tears in his eyes. He pulled Victor over for another hug. “I’m so sorry” 

“If only I’d gone home sooner…” Victor said dropping his gaze. “It’s my fault”

“No,” Yuuri said pulling Victor away from him, just a little so he could look at him. “Don’t ever think that”

When Victor still wouldn’t look at him, Yuuri grabbed Victor’s face with his hands and made him look at him. “Baby listen to me, you couldn’t have known, please don’t blame yourself.”

Victor shed a few more tears and Yuuri kissed them away. “I love you so much honey, don’t cry anymore, I’m here and we’ll get through this together.” 

\-----

Victor and Yuuri stood together, holding hands over the grave of Victor’s parents.

“Hey mom, dad, sorry it’s been a while.” Victor knelt and placed a bouquet of red roses on their grave. Yuuri gave Victor’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’m so proud of you baby,” Yuuri said.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Victor said still kneeling down at the grave.

After a short while, Victor finally stood up. “S Bogom*,” he said and turned to Yuuri giving him a small smile. “Let’s go back home, love.”

“Bye mama and dad Nikiforov,” Yuuri said before they left. “I promise to take good care of your son, just like he takes good care of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> *S Bogom - Be With God


End file.
